Yukio Amamiya
|base of operations = |status = Alive |voice actor = Kamiya Hiroshi |appears in = Sword Art Online: Project Ragnarok }} Yukio Amamiya (あまみや ゆきお, Amamiya Yukio) is an employee of and a Game Master of Alfheim Online, who appears in Sword Art Online: Project Ragnarok. Appearance Reality Yukio is a tall man with short brown hair and black eyes. He has a rather thin build and his hair always appear to be messy and disheveled, to which he reasons out that it is mainly because of his work in Ymir. Despite this, he dresses well, and when the need arises, semi-formally. He is often wearing a long-sleeved shirt when out of work, along with regular pants. Alfheim Online Avatar Yukio's signature color in-game is blue and white. He wears a round hat atop his head that has a snowflake symbol on it. He is adorned in a somewhat magician outfit with a dominant color of blue. His clothing consist of a blue sleeved shirt with trims of a darker shade, pants, and a long cloak with the same snowflake symbol on the back. His eyes are white like snow, and his eyes are as blue as the sky. His wings are yellow in color, and a text in golden color hovers above his cursor, saying GAME MASTER. Personality Kind and helpful yet teasing is usually what his colleagues would write down when asked to assess Yukio. He often shows a carefree and laid back personality, although he assures people that he gets his work neatly done anytime. He has this habit of playful teasing, and he himself is quite the ladies' man, in contrary to popular thinking that computer guys are nerds. Being assigned under customer service and related subjects, Yukio had developed a friendly and extroverted personality, cracking him out of his enclosed shell, a similarity he shares with Raiko. Background Yukio had started to work for Ymir two years prior to the beginning of the story. During his earlier times at work, he is often in chat rooms and forums discussing various ALO-related things. This is where he stumbled upon Raiko who was helping out other users in the forum out of kindness. He was also the one responsible for offering her work on Ymir. Chronology Sword Art Online: Project Ragnarok Yukio was first mentioned in Project Ragnarok during Raiko, Ryuu and Chi's break from class, as the first was furious of the sudden maintenance (prompting her to lose a rare drop) and inquired on why the maintenance would take three days before the servers are up again. Wanting to prolong her agony, he tells her that the data is unknown to all but the Cardinal itself. He finally makes an appearance when Raiko and Ryuu meet him for coffee, as Raiko was ready to accept the job offer as GM of ALO. This was Ryuu's first meeting with him, and he had always been infuriated and jealous of Yukio ever since. He also appears in-game during the course of Ragnarok. Relationships Gwenhwyfar Gwen and Yukio are already acquainted prior to the story line. She is one the few people she seeks first when she has technical problems inside the game. Yukio is very fond of teasing her as much as Tsukiyomi does, much to the latter's annoyance. Her pet name for him is Yu-chan. Tsukiyomi Ryuu had always been in bad terms with Yukio, though it is neutral to Yukio as he doesn't harbor any negative feelings towards the other. However, for the sake of annoying him further than he already had, he would often hint at him that he'll be the, to quote, "wave that will break you apart." Gallery Trivia *Like other GMs, Yukio's name can be seen by any player. *Despite his name meaning snow boy, Yukio doesn't fancy winter or snow that too much. *His voice claim is Hiroshi Kamiya, who voiced Izaya Orihara in DRRR!!. On the other hand, Izaya's arch enemy, Shizuo Heiwajima, was voiced by Daisuke Ono, who is the voice provider for Tsukiyomi. Category:Character Category:Kaizawaraiko Category:Male